Becoming What You Were Ment To Be
by AnimeHanyou39
Summary: Part One.Book one. from Ordinarily Extraordinary. TaraAnh, is just your typical girl with some minor quriks. Her mother is a Witch Goddess, and her father a Werewolf, not to mention the rest of her family, which gets even weirder. Enter new school & magik


**Notes: **This is for my stupid Muse, who, instead of helping me finish a PWP for Afee Slash, gave me this. At that time I was quickly rereading the HP series. So, yeah. Oh, when you picture the twins (Weasley) picture the Phelps boys that play Fred and George.

**About:** Book One of my new and (hopefully) God-awfully long series, Ordinarily Extraordinary is called "Seven Years" which is basically Tara-Anh's journey through school. This is part one, her first year. Each year will be a different part of book one. Then, for now, there will be a Book Two. Possibly, and hopefully a Book Three, but that all depends on HPatDH, which Book Two will be based off of. So I'm going to try and get two or three parts out of Book Two. So yeah. I'm hoping this'll be bigger (and better) then the GOT series (Charlotte/Canary thing, y'know.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted Harry Potter and Buffy characters. I own the plot, and the main character, Tara-Anh (Anya) Osborne, her cousins Jesse Marshall-Harris and William Summers-Costa. I also own Victor Costa and James Weston and the band Blind Dogs Fight. Also the animals Miss Kitty Fantastica and Brena. ****I am not paid to write this. **

**Warnings:**Extremely AU. The Harry Potter timeline screwed to bits. And a seemingly OOC Snape. But don't worry .

**Time: **2017. Harry Potter timeline is along with this. Harry starts his first year in 2018. so he was born in 2007. Buffy Characters are around the same age as MWPP era parents.

**Final Note:**Enjoy, and leave reviews. All types are welcome. And I do like constructive criticism. Flames make me laugh, and flatter is just plain awesome.

Ordinarily Extraordinary

Book One:

Seven Years

Part One

First Year: Becoming What You Were Meant To Be

**I:** Breaking the News

It was a normal July morning in London. It was barely ten, and the air was blisteringly hot. The sun beat down on the roads and cars, and shimmers of heat could be seen from inside businesses. There was a promise of rain in the afternoon, and the whole population was hoping that the rain would break the heat.

But one girl stood out in the sun. She was terribly small, with long hair that was a mixture of strawberry blond, blond, red, and brownish-red. Her features were odd, but pretty. They were soft, but they still had a wolfish appearance to them. Her eyes, a mixture of amber and green, were fixed on a far away spot down her street.

She was as still as the air around her, and at a glance she looked like a painted statue. But every few seconds, her large eyes would blink slowly, as if she was absorbing something rather important, and had forgotten how to blink.

There was a popping noise behind her, and she turned quickly to find a man behind her. He was tall, thin, with long dark hair, a large nose, and shallow skin. He wasn't what you would call hansom, but, all the same, the girl wrapped her arms around him. He patted her back, a little awkwardly, before she removed herself from his body and grinned up at him.

"I knew you'd come," said the girl, brushing her hair from her face. The man raised an eyebrow at her in an attempt at an amused expression.

"Considering I told you yesterday that I would." The girl blushed, her smile still remaining bright. They stood in the hot sun for only a moment longer. The girl took the man's hand and began leading him back to her house.

"Mum's making lunch," she explained, dragging him along behind her. "Dad's fixing the back room up for when the rest come over, and Mum was wondering weather you'd teach her that nifty space making speller-MUM!" They had reached the kitchen, void of anyone, and the girl thought it proper to shout for her mother, after a string on fast-talking.

"What Tara-Anh," shouted a woman from the next room over. Tara-Anh grinned at the man.

"Sev's here!" She pointed to the slightly hunched man standing by the kitchen counter. Her mother smiled tiredly.

"Severus." She offered him a seat.

"Willow," Severus nodded and sat opposite of Willow. Her raised an eyebrow at her slightly disheveled state. She managed a grin and pushed a bang back.

"Oz and I are getting ready for the party. Everyone's coming over."

"Ah," Severus nodded, lacing his fingers together. His lips twitched into something of a smile. The three of them stood, or sat, in the sun filled kitchen, silence comfortable between them.

The silence was broken by a crowd of loud people entering the Osborne kitchen. The first person to get to Tara-Anh was a small blond woman, dressed in the latest fashion. She hugged Tara tightly with one arm, holding a bag of presents.

"Hullo Aunt Buffy," Tara-Anh said, hugging her back. Behind Buffy was her husband. He smiled at her and waved, since he wasn't big with hugging.

The rest of Tara-Anh's family (which was pretty large. It consisted of Buffy's son, William, Aunt Dawn- who was Buffy's younger sister, and Dawn's husband James. Then there was her Uncle Xander, his girlfriend Marie and their two children, Jesse and Jennifer. And, last but not least, Tara's lone grandfather, Giles.) Rushed to give her hugs and 'Happy Birthdays'.

Tara-Anh smiled widely, pleased by the attention. She opened gifts and chatted loudly about them. She got many things pertaining to vampires, demons, werewolves, and all things magick and supernatural. These were the types of things Tara-Anh thrived for. She wanted to learn as much as she could on her family's profession.

Magick and supernatural always made Tara-Anh gravitate to it.

After cake and ice cream, and long loud chatter was finished, the large group dispersed, leaving a messy kitchen, and Willow, Oz, Severus, and Tara.

"Would you like to give Tara-Anh her present, now?" Willow asked, her smile mischievous. Severus nodded, reaching into his cloak. Tara-Anh's eyes bugged out as she waited, all her weight on the balls of her feet.

Severus pulled out a thick envelope, and on the front it said;

Miss Tara Anya Osborn

1732 New Vell Drive,

London, England

Tara-Anh grabbed the envelope and stared, before redirecting her attention to her Godfather.

"Is this…?" She asked, turning the letter over, and finding the seal. She screamed. Oz, Willow, and Severus jumped, covering their ears instinctively.

Tara-Anh jumped up and down, pressing her knuckles to her mouth. The letter still had yet to be opened. Willow, Oz, and Severus smiled, while Tara-Anh began some kind of dance around the kitchen, waving the unopened letter in the air.

"Are you going to open it or not?" Severus finally asked, a little annoyed from the several minutes of dancing, now integrated with a singing chant of sorts. Tara-Anh stopped, considering it for a moment.

"That might be a good idea," she said, plopping down at the table, and opened the letter. Severus sighed, rubbing his temples, and Oz just shrugged. Tara-Anh read it quickly, before jumping up and tugging on her mother. "Mum! Can we go to Diagon Alley? Please???"

"I don't know where it is."

"But how am I going to get my things?"

"Severus is going to take you." Tara-Anh stopped, and smiled.

"Oh. Works for me." The she prance out of the room, singing an otherworldly tune.


End file.
